Waning Hope
by Digidynasty
Summary: Chapter 4 updated Syaoran and Sakura do everything they can to capture Clow's last card: The Void. When it wraps around Syaoran instead of Sakura and the young warrior no longer loves Sakura, how will the Clow Card Mistress deal with it?
1. Prologue

Cardcaptor Sakura: Waning Hope

Author's Notes: There's probably been a lot of these stories, but I assure you, this one will be the best! This takes place after Card Captor Sakura the second movie and starts off at the end right when she captures the Void Card. Now, without further adieu…

Prologue

People usually take the things they have for granted until they lose them. For Kinomoto Sakura, Mistress of the Cards, it was no different. Everyone she'd ever known had been taken away from her. Her home, her school, and now every one of her cards had all vanished in an instant before her eyes.

She'd lost something even more precious than that once. She'd lost her first true love.

Li Syaoran.

After everything they'd been through together, he had been forced to return home. Only after confessing his true feelings for her did she come to realize that she loved him too.

With all her heart and soul.

And with every ounce of strength and every magical speck of power within her, she had tried to protect him, but she had failed.

Now, she had lost him again, except this time it was in a way she never dreamed of happening.

It all seemed so clear, a few seconds past. She had talked the Void Card into allowing her to seal it. There was a moment of hesitation, but she knew it had to be done.

She had to give up her most precious memory in order to seal the card, but even then, Syaoran would always be by her side and she'd save everyone in Tomoeda. There was only one choice…_In the end, I never told him…my feelings…_

Closing her eyes, she slowly accepted her fate. No one said capturing the cards would be easy, but she had opened the Clow Book, so it was her responsibility. She chanted the sealing spell by heart and converted it into one of her own. A Sakura Card.

Upon sealing it though, the card did not attack her or wrap her in its deadly black bubble. Instead it targeted the one boy, the one warrior, friend, and love, who had always been there for her.

"Syaoran-kun!" She shouted, running off the magical bridge created by her cards. She rushed to his side, separated only by a six-foot gap in the stairs, the only visible evidence of the Void Card's existence. Her eyes did not believe the sight before her.

"It's okay." He said weakly. His costume was torn in several places and his face held a pained expression. But even then he forced a smile so his little Sakura didn't worry. The Void Card's bubble tinted everything inside it a darker color, but despite this, Sakura could still see his amber eyes burning brightly underneath, his warrior spirit not yet giving up.

_No! It's not okay!_ Her mind screamed. She saw him disappear once above the carousel, so how had he come here now? Was it to use his last breath fighting by her side and attempting to protect her at all costs?

Syaoran had gotten hurt before protecting her, but this? Hot tears formed in her eyes but had yet to fall.

Fear held onto her heart with such desperation, that she could not even hear his last words. Everything around her froze, muted, and ceased to exist for the Mistress of the Cards.

"Even if this feeling goes away…" He said in ragged breaths. "Sakura, I'll still…" Then nothing. His voice, his form, his very presence disappeared from her senses completely. It was too much for her…

_"Syaoran-kun!!"_

Suddenly, the love card hidden in her pocket exploded with a powerful light. Sakura had to shield her eyes from the magical rays, but when it died down her form continued to shake with sobs and the tears refused to stop flowing.

She had tried to stay strong for so long…

In every situation she faced as Card Mistress, she'd overcome and succeeded. But now she was as weak as a young child.

And no one was there for her.

"Don't cry." A tiny voice said. "It'll be okay."

Sakura paused and looked up only to see a Sakura Card float down in front of her. She caught it and as the light died down, she read the name, "Hope?"

Her gaze continued to rise until she saw the form of her endearing love, Li Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun…" She whimpered. "I…I don't care if you don't remember who I am…" She shrank back a little, a hot blush rushing to her cheeks despite the circumstances. She had rehearsed this so many times, attempted to tell him before this horror began, and now was the time of truth. "I know now who I love and that person is you, Syaoran-kun."

When he said nothing and merely continued staring at his hands, Sakura's world came crashing down around her. The tears came again and she didn't bother trying to hide them.

"Sakura," His ever-so-gentle voice said. "Why are you crying?"

Unable to find the words, her throat now nothing more than clenched muscles, she croaked, "Iie, nothing." _Why?_ She thought. _Why did this have to happen?_

Surrounded by his own darkness, a being sat with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. A heavy robe covered his face and body, revealing nothing of his nature. But, just below the brim of his hood, an aged, cracked smile broke across his features. "That was close. Had Hope been able to succeed, my darkness would be all but destroyed. I've bought myself time but Hope's power grows stronger by the moment. That girl, she is the one with the power. I will use her. Soon my prison will be obsolete. And darkness will cover the entire world…

Opening the door to her house almost mechanically, Sakura neither announced her arrival nor acknowledged her awaiting family. She turned and walked up the stairs. And for days she stayed in her room, refused to see anyone, and couldn't find the energy to eat. What was the point?

In her darkened world she began to wonder…

How would the tides rise without the pull of the moon?

Would the plants of the Earth still grow without the shine of the sun?

What would happen to people's hopes and dreams if there were no more shooting stars to wish upon?

And what would Mistress of the Cards, Kinomoto Sakura, do without her warrior and protector, Li Syaoran by her side?

It was the same for love…

The same for all…

It was the same for her…

They couldn't.

Her spirit would not rise, but instead fall into the depths of despair.

Her heart and soul would not grow strong, but weak and frail – tainted by sadness and depression.

And her hopes and dreams, wishes and desires, would disappear on the fading tails of the shooting stars that would never again streak across the night sky before her awaiting emerald eyes.

Kinomoto Sakura, Mistress of the Cards, was for once truly without hope.

Meiling and Tomoyo met at Tomoyo's house with Kero and tried to figure out what was wrong with their friend. "She won't take my calls anymore." The girl's best friend said worriedly.

"I talked to Syaoran, but he doesn't know what's wrong either." Meiling said.

Kero sat on Tomoyo's shoulder and rubbed his tiny chin in thought. "From what the brat said, Void was sealed and everything returned to normal. Sakura isn't acting any differently, so I can't imagine what the Void Card did to her."

Meiling frowned. "But Syaoran is. I can't put my finger on it, but it's like a part of him is missing. He cooks and cleans just like he used to, but there isn't that look in his eye. Like when he thinks about Kinomoto-san, he gets this dreamy look in his eye."

Tomoyo's eyes went wide. "What if Void didn't attack Sakura-chan?"

"Well, she is the one that sealed it so she's the stronger of the two. Why wouldn't it go after her?" The little guardian asked.

Tomoyo frowned at the question. "Do you remember when Sakura-chan first started changing the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards?"

Kero was beginning to catch on. "It tired her out and drained her of all her energy! The same thing might've happened if Sakura used too many of the cards in one battle."

"She'd be weaker than Syaoran, which means…" The warrior's cousin cut in. "The Void Card attacked him and he's forgotten about Sakura?"

"Not completely, because he does know _who_ she is, but doesn't remember how he feels about her or the memories he had with her." Kero corrected her.

"Well that's easy then!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "All we have to do is jog his memory with my video tapes and he'll remember everything."

"You can't do that." The guardian beast said.

"What? Why not?" Both girls asked.

"Because, if you try and get him to remember, it's like jump starting a person with amnesia, but the consequences would be even graver for Syaoran since it involves ancient magic."

"So, there's no way we can help them?" Meiling said worriedly. Over time she'd gotten used to the energetic, green-eyed girl that had once so captivated her former fiancée. He seemed so happy that she wanted to help him too.

"Nothing comes to mind yet." Kero admitted. "But I won't know more until I'm able to talk to Sakura."

"Then maybe all we have to do is cheer her up!" Tomoyo clasped her hands together. "And I know just the thing!"

After practically dragging the depressed girl from her room, Meiling and Tomoyo had managed to get her to come over to Tomoyo's mini movie theatre and get her to watch the edited version of the play. Since the play was never completed in front of everyone, the video camera specialist had been forced to include scenes from their dress rehearsal, but the result was almost as good as the original would've been.

Sakura and Syaoran watched the play, Syaoran more than Sakura, while Tomoyo and Meiling watched Sakura and Syaoran. They wanted to see if either was moved by it at all.

The play continued on, the ball scene still bringing tears to both Tomoyo and Meiling's eyes. Then it came to the final act just before the Void Card attacked. Sakura sat on a bench looking off in the distance, her eyes glazed over in heartache.

The fear Sakura felt before returned and she tried to turn away, but her eyes refused to listen and stayed locked on the screen.

"Please! Forget everything about me!" She heard herself plead to a desperate Prince Syaoran. "Forget everything…from your heart." Then she launched herself away into the darkness only to have her prince call out after her.

"Princess wait!"

This is where Tomoyo's editing came into play and the dress rehearsal continued on. Syaoran took this moment to sigh and stretch out his arms. "Man, this play is good and I was in it."

Tomoyo and Meiling smiled at his upbeat attitude, but Sakura remained silent, still staring at the screen as if she were reliving something else.

"Sakura, you did a really good job playing the princess. All that rehearsing paid off. I could've sworn I saw actual tears fall from your eyes…"

"I have to go!" Sakura choked and jumped to her feet, running from the room and away from the boy who didn't really know who she was to him anymore.

"Sakura-chan wait!" Tomoyo called after her, only to be held back by Meiling, who shook her head.

"Let her go. She still needs time it seems."

"What happened to her?" Syaoran said with a frown. "Why'd she run off like that?"

Meiling and Tomoyo exchanged looks, but said nothing.

Sakura ran from Tomoyo's house without ever looking back. Being around him, hearing his voice, but knowing that _he_ wasn't truly there. His love for her didn't exist anymore. _Syaoran, if only you knew. If only you remembered that I cried because I was afraid of loosing you and forgetting you and now…now…_Her heart broke inside her chest and she tripped, falling to her knees in anguish. _Now my worst fears have come true in ways I never imagined. He's been taken away from me…He…_ Unable to hold it in anymore she cried out, "He's gone!!"

Merely an empty shell of her former self, Sakura continued to walk the streets of Tomoeda in a state of unrest, a daze that surrounded her body and eyes, shielding her from the pains of the outside world, and them from her anguish.

A cheery blossom fell to the floor at her feet and she glanced up in shock to see she'd unconsciously walked to the same tree she's caught the Return Card in.

_This is where Syaoran used the Time Card, putting himself at risk to save me. _She knelt before the mighty tree, her back towards its strong trunk and cried into her hands. _He loved me! Even then, even if he didn't know it, he loved me!_

"Don't cry. It'll be okay."

Sakura gasped as the words the Hope Card said earlier came back to her as clear as if it had been spoken right besides her. Angrily, she took out the card, nowadays always carrying them with her, and struck it with her transformed star wand.

Hope appeared before her and still held the symbol of the previous Love Card in its hands.

"You lied!" She said in anguish. "You said everything would be okay! But it isn't! He's forgotten all about me, forgotten what it was we had between us and you call this _okay_?"

Hope looked at her mistress sadly and looked down at the heart against its chest. "The way to love is woven between you, but it will not be an easy one." It said, though its lips had not moved.

"What's that supposed to mean!? I'm no closer to saving him than I was before!" Sakura argued.

Surprisingly. The Hope Card smiled and handed Sakura its enchanted heart with wings. The mystical object floated lightly in its mistress' dainty hands. "You must not lose hope. His love for you lives, but it is hidden, trapped by another."

"Another?"

"Just remember, no matter how bad things seem, just like you once told me, you are never alone." The physical manifestation of the card slowly disappeared and the heart thereafter.

Sakura sighed, her mind in more turmoil than before, and headed home.


	2. Haunting Memories

Cardcaptor Sakura: Waning Hope

Chapter One: Haunting Memories

The next day Sakura had to go to summer school, which in itself held numerous memories for her. During the Void Card's reign, Sakura had been trying to confess her feelings to Syaoran and it seemed every corner of the school mocked her for her fruitless attempts.

It was here, in the halls, that she had captured so many cards: the Song, Flower, Shadow, Sand, not to mention the Light and Dark cards. It was also here that she first met Syaoran.

He had entered the classroom with such a scowl; Sakura knew he would be trouble. And trouble he was. After trying to take the Clow Cards from her, he'd been there for almost all the other captures she's made, trying to claim them first.

But, strangely enough, it was not those memories that plagued here now. No, it was the gentle smiles he sent her way during the countless rehearsals for the play. It was their trip to the Nadeshiko Festival, where she dared a glance at him every chance she got. Though his piercing amber eyes never once met her curious emerald ones, she still loved the sight. His dark brown hair always flowed lightly on the mid afternoon air.

There had been times when his unique smile, which only surfaced when she was around, made her wonder if it was only her imagination. Why hadn't she noticed this drastic change before? She was always told that she was air headed and blind to certain things around her, but that much?

Not that she was complaining; it was a good change. Even now, without his special feelings for her, he still held that smile only for her. Then was she, in fact, not the object of affection that triggered his personality metamorphosis?

Shaking her head, Sakura tried to focus on what her friend was saying to her.

"Sakura-chan? Are you even listening to me?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura covered up her thoughts with a smile. "Sorry, guess I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

Getting worried, Tomoyo sighed and looked out on the campus from their position on the school roof. "I know this place holds a lot of memories for you. But I don't ever remember a situation my Sakura-chan couldn't overcome." Smiling, she turned back to the secret object of her own affection. "Anyway, Meiling-chan and I thought it'd be fun to go out for ice cream after school. She said she had something she wanted to tell us."

Blinking. Sakura asked, "I wonder what?"

"You will be going though, right? No more running off after the bell rings?"

Laughing nervously, Sakura hid her shock. Even since Syaoran lost… well, she'd been avoiding him and her friends as much as possible. It was only today her best friend her discovered where to find her. She always came to the roof when she needed time to think.

"Come on, don't make me hire Meiling-chan to shadow you. With all her practice following Li-kun, she'll track you easily." Tomoyo warned.

Sighing, Sakura wrapped her fingers around the fence. "Every time I see his face, I remember the very instant I lost him. The way he said my name…" Even now she had tears in her eyes. "I knew he still loved me."

Tomoyo came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He still does, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Oh Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura spun around and buried her face in her friend's sweater. "If only…if only I had figured out how to defeat the Void Card earlier, caught on to what was happening sooner! I could've prevented all of this! I was never meant to be Clow Card Mistress!"

"Yes, you were."

Gasping, both girls looked up to see Yue fly down and land in front of them.

"Yue-san! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in shock, her tears still streaking her face. "Shouldn't Yukito-san be with my brother?"

"It's because of him that I am here." The angelic guardian replied. "He's been worried about you lately."

Getting nervous, Sakura looked down at the ground. "Tell him I'm fine."

Walking over in front of the crying girl, Yue bent down on one knee. Gently he raised her chin and locked eyes with his calm gray ones. "But you're not."

Sakura looked to the side as she spoke, not being able to stare into his calculative gaze any longer.

"Only the one chosen by destiny could've passed my trial. Even the descendant of Li couldn't change that."

"But…maybe you made a mistake." She replied.

"You are strong, Card Mistress, even if you don't see it yourself." Pulling her to meet his gaze again, Yue said, "Your strength has been what's protected those you care for most all this time. It's what saved them from forgetting about you. It's what saved them from falling into an eternal sleep. By passing my judgment and overcoming Clow-sama's spell, you proved you are not only strong enough to be Mistress of the Cards, but that you can continue to protect those you love from future threats. Why do you think Clow-sama's reincarnation left Tomoeda?" Sakura blinked in confusion. "Because it already has its protector. He acknowledged your power and entrusted you with his legacy."

"The cards?" Taking out her cards, Sakura sniffled. "What do you mean 'legacy'?"

"By changing them from Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, you changed their flow of magic. Now instead of drawing power from Clow-sama, they draw it from you. Your strength makes them stronger. It's why the Void wasn't able to control them completely. They acknowledged you as their new mistress too."

Slowly, her eyes widened. "My strength…?"

Nodding, Yue stood up. "And it'll be that strength that pulls you through this darkness too."

"Eh?"

But before she could ask any more questions, Yue was gone.

"Wow, I thinkYue-san's changed for the best from being around you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said in awe.

Looking down at her cards, Sakura smiled for the first time in a week. "Yeah, maybe."

Out of sight from his mistress, Yue landed in the small forest surrounding Penguin Park. From behind a tree, Touya – along with a transformed Keroberus – looked towards the angel.

"Well?" Touya asked.

"I believe I may have helped a little." He commented.

"Let's just hope it's enough. If Sakura falls into darkness anymore, we're going to have a much bigger problem on our hands." The guardian beast of the seal said.

Eyeing the winged lion suspiciously, Touya crossed his arms. "I still can't believe you've been with my little sister for over two years now."

"It wasn't easy, let me tell ya. That's some sense you've got." Keroberus admitted. Having no other choice, Kero had turned to Sakura's older brother when her condition had not improved.

"Thank my mother. She had it too." The older boy replied. Looking towards the school, Touya sighed. _Come on Kaiju…you can do this._

"I'll take vanilla." Meiling ordered.

"Mint chocolate chip for me." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Um, chocolate-double scoop please." Syaoran ordered after a moment.

"And you Miss?" The woman at the counter asked Sakura.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked out of her thoughts. "Oh um, banana split, vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate please."

Nodding, the woman went about preparing the order.

"A little of everything, eh? Syaoran said to Sakura with a smile.

Half smiling back, Sakura turned to go find them a seat. Anything to be away from _him_.

_I may be strong, but not when I'm around him._ Sakura remembered when the two of them had sat high on that carousel, staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. All she had to do was say one sentence. The one thing he'd been wanting to hear since his own confession just a few months earlier.

But even alone, with nothing but the clear sunny skies of Tomoeda around them, she couldn't say anything. Her voice locked in her throat and she was left a stuttering mess.

Even when he had come over to her house for dinner, she couldn't still her beating heart enough to tell him how she truly felt.

_I love you more than anything!_ Her heart wanted to scream from the depths of her soul. But now it would fall upon deaf ears, or worse, cause him to fall deeper into the spell, perhaps forgetting her completely?

"That's great news!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Gasping, Sakura brought her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Well, after I explained everything to my Aunt, she thought it was a good idea to stick around too!" Meiling said.

"Eh? So you're not going back to Hong Kong yet?" Sakura asked.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura." Syaoran waved a hand in front of her face. "Since the play was interrupted, the school announced they were going to have another showing next weekend."

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed, almost chocking on her ice cream. _I have to go through it all over again!?_

"And since Yamazaki-kun's arm is still in the cast, Li-kun is going to play the prince again." Tomoyo clasped her hands together. "Now I'll have a full version of the play to record!" Stars grew in her eyes at the thought.

Sakura though, grew anxious and scared. _I can't…not with him…_

As Sakura shrank back in her seat, Syaoran's brow furrowed with worry. _What's up with her?_

Once she got home, Sakura went to her room and fell asleep. She had no more energy to face the world.

On her bed stand, Kero watched carefully. _If she doesn't pull out of this, the cards are gonna start to notice._ That was something they couldn't allow to happen.

Saying goodnight to his cousin, Syaoran returned to his room and closed the door behind him. He then sat on his bed and took out a wooden box that held his outfit for the play coming up. He just hoped it wasn't too ruffed up from the Clow Card. Though, come to think of it, he couldn't remember a lot of the battle or what card they'd been hunting down. _Weird…_

Shaking the feeling away, Syaoran opened the box and brought up the red and gold prince's shirt and pants. Tomoyo had really done a marvelous job with the sewing, not only on his costume but on Sakura's as well. Looking past the costume he held in his hand, Syaoran noticed the green costume Tomoyo had made for him just for the battle with the card. Sakura's was similar but pink. _I wonder why she made them match?_

Putting the prince's costume aside, he reached for the second outfit.

FLASH!

Suddenly, Syaoran saw an image of him falling to his knees at the base of the clock tower from the amusement park. Using his sword he managed to stay upright, but only barely. He was injured and close to passing out, but something drove him forward.

_What am I remembering?_

Looking up he saw Sakura barely get back to her feet and face off with the child-like Clow Card, her wand held defensively in front of her in both hands. "I'm…I'm gonna seal you and bring everyone back!" She exclaimed.

FLASH!

When he opened his eyes again, Syaoran was still in his room, but his body was covered with sweat and he was breathing hard. "Wh-what just happened?"

He looked down at the torn green fabric in his hand and tried to catch his breath. "It must've been a really tough battle. Maybe I should have Wei fix this." Then he thought of Tomoyo finding out and sweatdropped. "Actually, I'll just give this to Daibouji-san."

In his eternal darkness, the shadowed figure could sense the darkness in the Card Mistress' heart grow and as it did, so did his powers. The dark was just as powerful as the light, if not more so. All he had to do was store enough, just enough and he could begin effecting the world outside his own.

He thought for sure with the Void Card gathering all of Clow's remaining magic, he would be able to break free, the card itself not knowing that it was doing his bidding. He wanted the cards. But the Mistress of the Cards Clow's reincarnation had chosen was stronger than he had anticipated. Now he would have to think of a different plan.

It seemed the source of the child's sadness laid with Clow's own descendant. He would have to watch them more carefully. Perhaps he could use the boy for a much more greater purpose…his own.

Back at school, Syaoran watched Sakura carefully, finally noticing that something wasn't right. She seemed increasingly tired and spaced out. "Hey Meiling, don't you think Sakura's been acting weird lately?"

"Eh?" His cousin looked over at the downtrodden girl and swallowed hard. _If he starts asking too many questions, Daibouji-san and myself are going to have our hands full making up excuses. _"No, I think Daibouji-san said she was up late studying her lines last night." Meiling lied.

"Oh." Accepting this answer, Syaoran began walking over to Sakura.

"W-where are you going?" Meiling asked.

"Just over here, don't tell me you're getting jealous again," He said over his shoulder as he made his way across the classroom. Students were out of their seats waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Waving her hand at Tomoyo, Meiling flagged her over. "I think we better start keeping those two apart."

"What? Why?" The violet-eyed girl asked.

"Because, don't you think it'll be hard on Sakura if Syaoran starts asking what's wrong with her all the time?"

"Oh…" Turning back to look at the separated couple, Tomoyo placed a finger to her lips. "I think you're right."

Not even noticing that Syaoran was approaching her, Sakura kept her eyes locked on the empty desk.

"Hey, so I heard you pulled an all nighter."

"Eh?" Looking up, Sakura's wide emerald eyes met Syaoran's sparkling amber ones. "Oh, um yeah." She quickly looked away.

"You know we did study together before for that play back in the fourth grade." When he laughed, Sakura looked up shocked that he would remember such a moment. She hadn't showed it then, but she was terrified when she had to bend down to kiss him. Thankfully both times a Clow Card had managed to mess things up. "Of course back then I was stuck being the princess."

Still stunned, Sakura didn't laugh.

"Anyways, if you're worried about memorizing your lines again, we could always meet in Penguin Park and…"

"No."

Blinking at her tone, Syaoran stopped. "Huh?"

Sensing trouble brewing, Tomoyo and Meiling began to go over to their friends.

"I said no. I don't want to." Sakura said calmly, staring back at her desk.

"Well fine, but you didn't have to be so rude about it." He crossed his arms. This wasn't like her.

"I'm not being rude!" She snapped. Catching her mistake, she quickly covered her mouth. Everyone in the classroom was looking over at them. Never before had she snapped at anyone.

Before Syaoran could say anything in return, the teacher came in and told everyone to go to their seats.

It was a close call, but Tomoyo and Meiling sighed with relief. They would definitely have to keep those two apart. At least for a while.

"Aren't we gonna wait for Sakura and Daibouji-san?" Syaoran asked when Meiling dragged him out of the building.

"Um, no Daibouji-san said they were going over to her house to make adjustments to Sakura's princess costume." Meiling hurried with the excuse.

"Oh that reminds me!" Breaking free of her death grip, Syaoran ran back into the hallway, where Tomoyo was waiting for Sakura to finish up with her locker. "Daibouji-san!"

Surprised that Meiling hadn't gotten him out of school yet, Tomoyo covered her shock with her usual smile. "Li-kun, what is it?"

Taking the green battle costume out of his backpack, Syaoran handed Tomoyo the fabric. "It got pretty mangled in that battle before. I thought you'd want to be the one to fix it up."

"Oh, of course." Tomoyo said happily, taking it back. Looking behind her, Tomoyo noticed Sakura had somehow disappeared. "Oh dear…"

"Wasn't Sakura just with you?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, yes, but I'm sure she just forgot something from class." Tomoyo made up.

"Have you noticed Sakura's change in behavior? Something must be really bothering her to get angry like that in front of everyone."

"Has she?" Tomoyo feigned ignorance. "I'll ask her about it later."

Smiling, Syaoran nodded. "Thanks."

Coming up behind him, Meiling tried to catch her breath. "Come on, let's go. Wei's going to have lunch ready soon and I don't want cold soup!" She whined, grabbing Syaoran's arm and dragging him away from Tomoyo.

Waving goodbye, Tomoyo turned to look down the hall. "Sakura-chan…"

Not daring to open her eyes and allow the world to see her tears, Sakura ran blindly through the streets. She would not give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

_That's it, feel the darkness grow within you._ The entrapped being's smile widened. _Just a little more…_

Why did he have to be around her all the time? It's not like she meant anything to him anymore. No, she was just another face in the crowd. She no longer gave him that warm feeling inside like he always did for her, or at least used to. Why couldn't he just go home?

When she did open her eyes, she found herself at Penguin Park.

_If you're worried about memorizing your lines again, we could always meet in Penguin Park and…_

"No!" She exclaimed in anguish and ran off to the side, dashing into the forest.

Too many memories. This entire town held too many memories for her. Why couldn't she just forget as well?

Gasping, Sakura stopped in her tracks. _If…if I had lost my feelings for Syaoran-kun by sealing the Void, would he be going through this instead of me?_ The thought saddened her further. Coming up to a familiar spot in the forest, Sakura laughed in irony. _Every spot has memories, ne?_

But in truth, this had been the spot where Syaoran had come to her with his compass looking for a rogue Clow card. She in fact was looking for her brother. Begging for his assistance, they'd jumped on Fly and took off after what was later discovered to be the Mirror Card.

_ He always risked himself for me. Doing whatever he could to help. _Following the trail she'd taken that day, she arrived at the cliff that led down to the other half of the park. Sitting on the edge, she let her feet dangle as the wind brushed her hair to the side.

The view was almost as breath taking as the one from the roof at school. Placing her chin in her hands, she sighed.

Sakura felt awful. For an instant, she's actually wished Syaoran would have to go through this instead of her. _Since when did I become such a horrible person?_

Seeing her image before him, the dark one smiled as he felt his strength returning. _Now to help the process along…_

Raising a bony finger to the projection, he gently touched the side of the cliff she was sitting on. _This should be enough…_

"And then that boy from class 3-1 asked if he could kiss me! Right there on stage!" Meiling ranted on to a barely listening Syaoran.

_Something's not right here…_His gaze remained off to the side as they passed Penguin Park.

"I told him just because we had to dance for one scene, didn't mean I liked him."

_This force…_ Bolting from her side, Syaoran ran off towards the feeling.

"Eh? Syaoran, where do you think you're going!?" The black haired girl rushed to follow.

What rushed Syaoran's steps was that he also felt Sakura's precence coming from the same direction.

So wrapped up in the darkness of her mind, Sakura didn't notice the new force until it was too late. The ground beneath her gave way and she found herself falling down the rocky cliff.

"Sakura!" At the last moment, Syaoran jumped through the bushes and grabbed Sakura's hand, the weight pulling him down and his chest slammed into the forest floor, but he refused to let go.

Opening her eyes, Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran's pained face. _What? Why can't he just leave me alone!?_ "Stop it!" She exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing?"

Shocked from the question, Syaoran shouted back. "What am _I_ doing? I'll tell you what I'm _not_ doing. I ain't letting you go so you can fall twenty feet and get hurt! That's what!"

"Why not?" Sakura cried. "What do you care!" At this point, part of her wanted to fall. At the very least, she'd break an arm or leg and be bed ridden and unable to go to school.

"I care a lot!" He shouted, slowly bringing her back up. Once she was standing securely next to him, his arm wrapped around her waist, he continued quietly. "Cause you're my friend."

Hiding her crying face, Sakura refused to look up.

"Syaoran? Where did you go?" Meiling came out of the forest and finally found them. "Kinomoto-san? What happened?" Running to the girl's side, she immediately noticed the scraped knee and tear-streaked face.

Grabbing a hold of Meiling's arm, Sakura whimpered. "Get me out of here."

Caught off guard by the request, Meiling slowly nodded and looked at her cousin. "I'll take her home. I'll meet you at the house later."

"Sure…" Syaoran watched them leave and looked at the broken rocks at the bottom of the cliff. _This was no accident._ He thought, before walking away.

In his darkness, the manipulator rubbed his hands together. _Oh no, Clow descendant. You won't find me out until its too late. _What surprised him more was that the fall itself did not cause the Card Mistress despair, but the appearance of the young boy did. _I'm going to have fin with this one…_


	3. Stage Fright?

Cardcaptor Sakura: Waning Hope

Chapter Two: Stage Fright?

A couple of days had passed and although Syaoran should've been devoting his time to rehearsing, he was more preoccupied with that dark force. Expecting it to pop up, Syaoran kept his sword key nearby just in case. He also kept his eye on Sakura, in case she was the target again.

Her condition hadn't improved much as far as he could tell, but every time he tried to find out what was up, Meiling either called him over for something or Tomoyo was already taking Sakura off somewhere. He never got the chance and it was increasingly frustrating.

With Wednesday being a half day, Syaoran snuck away from Meiling, using the same techniques he'd used dozens of times before. Then using his senses, he picked up Sakura's pink life force in the one place he should've tried first.

The Penguin Park swings.

"Some things never change." He said gently. Taking a seat next to her, Syaoran didn't notice her pained yet shocked expression.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sadly.

"Well, I admit you've been a hard person to catch lately." He said without looking over.

Sakura didn't say anything. To be honest, she was relieved Tomoyo and Meiling had helped her keep away from Syaoran for the last couple of days, especially after she snapped at him in class.

"I just I should've thought to come looking for you here since this place means so much to both of us." He glanced over and saw her lift her head. "We've captured a lot of cards after discussing them here."

Scoffing, Sakura lowered her head again. "I should've known you'd say that." _He doesn't know what he did for me here after Yukito-san's rejection._

"And what should I have said?"

"That you…" Gasping, she covered her mouth in both hands.

Shaking his head, Syaoran began swinging a little on his swing. "You can't hide things from me, Sakura. I've noticed it with you, Meiling, even Daibouji-san. Something's wrong." He sighed. "Why won't you tell me?"

Sakura's eyes watered up. _What am I supposed to tell him? _If she lied, he'd know and might get angry. If she told him the truth, it might have devastating results.

"You know, when I first came to Japan, I wasn't the nicest person." When he said this, Sakura laughed despite herself. "Okay, I was mean. The point is you did everything imaginable to make me feel welcome and it was because of you I started opening up." He confessed. "I learned to trust because of you and I trust you more than anyone."

Turning to face her warrior, Sakura fought back her tears. "Do you remember Clow's 53rd card? The dark one created to balance the light magic of the other fifty two?" She asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, you sealed it at the amusement park tower right?" His eyes went wide. "Does this have something to do with why you were crying afterwards?"

She nodded, the tears coming freely now. "As Clow Card mistress, it is my duty to seal the cards no matter what." _But that's no excuse! It was supposed to be me! Not you! _Her heart argued with her mind. __"And believe me I would tell you if I could…"

Shooting to her feet, she faced the bewildered warrior. "But to save you, I have to keep the truth from you." She said sadly. "I'm sorry." Then she ran off and away towards home before she said anymore.

Standing up, Syaoran's fists unconsciously tightened. _Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll have to find out on my own._

Back at his house, he noticed Meiling wasn't around, probably still out looking for him. Going straight to his room, Syaoran brought out something he hadn't used in a long time.

The Li Clan compass, lay dormant in his hands. Taking a deep breath, Syaoran began the ancient chant. "Imperial king of gods, thy divinity watches over all four corners. Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wood, lightning. Whirling blades of lightning, answer my call!" Upon his calling, the board lit up. _Now, to find out about the darkness I felt the other day. Chances are, I defeat the darkness and I get to the bottom of this._ "Show me the source of the darkness that threatens the Clow Card Mistress!" He commanded.

Powering up, the board shot a light identifying the darkness that was at Sakura's doorstep.

Gasping, Syaoran nearly dropped the compass – his hands shaking in disbelief – when the blue hued light shot at none other than him.

"This can't be. This has to be wrong!" He threw the board onto his bed and grabbed his head. "It can't be me!"

_And believe me I would tell you if I could, but to save you I have to keep the truth from you._

Eyes opened wide, Syaoran remembered what Sakura had told him. "S-she knew? No wonder she's been avoiding me." He said in a shaking voice. What force could cause such fear in Sakura? What was in him that he himself did not know?

Laughing at the turn of events, the imprisoned sorcerer fully enjoyed the emotional trauma Clow's descendant was going through. "Oh, I guess he found me out already. It doesn't matter. There's nothing he can do about it now."

It was true that the Dark One now had a connection to Syaoran in a strange sequence of events. With his life force connected to the Void Card, he assumed once it changed into Hope by fusing with the Love Card, then his plans for freedom were over. But in truth when the new creation of Hope tried to save Syaoran from a fate long ago written, the Dark One's connection was transferred to the young warrior himself.

"And once my power is strong enough, I will use him to cause such despair in the Clow Card Mistress, she will finally be without any hope and my freedom will be at hand."

Sakura came home and buried her head in her pillows, crying the tears that refused to stop falling.

Flying over to her, Kero patted her shoulder. "Come on, Sakura. Tell me what's bothering you."

Sniffling, Sakura turned her head a little so she could talk to her guardian. "He knows. Somehow he knows, but I couldn't tell him anything!" She cried even harder, her body shaking with sobs.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kero thought about the situation carefully. "Guess the brat's gotten smarter since he was gone." Looking at his mistress, Kero sighed. "It may not be so bad if he finds out on his own. Maybe the love you two shared still breathes life within him."

Peeking her head out, she asked, "You think so?"

"Sure, so don't cry, okay?" He asked with a smile.

Wiping away her tears, Sakura sat up. "There's a dress rehearsal tomorrow for the play. I hope everything goes smoothly." Then she thought to mention. "I haven't had the best of luck lately."

"What do you mean?" The teddy bear with wings asked.

Thinking back, Sakura replied, "Well, yesterday when I was sitting at Penguin Park, the ground just suddenly gave way. And then Syaoran finds the one time I'm alone to confront me. It just doesn't seem to be my week."

Frowning, Kero remembered something. "You said yesterday you fell?"

"Yeah, but Syaoran-kun was nearby and managed to stop my fall." She blushed when she imagined his face, so full of determination and worry for her.

"Did you feel anything strange before you fell? Any energy?"

Shaking her head, Sakura stood up and went over to the window. "No, I didn't even feel Syaoran-kun's presence until he grabbed my hand. Usually I feel him right away."

Not liking where this was going, Kero flew to the window besides his mistress. "Well, don't worry about it then. Just study your lines and I'm sure you'll do fine." Then he flew out of the window and down the street.

Blinking, Sakura said to herself. "I wonder where he's flying off to in such a hurry?" With her attention out the window, Sakura doesn't notice one of her Sakura Cards glow black in her pocket before returning to normal.

Flying down the street, Kero found his counterpart eating lunch with Touya on the doorsteps. "We've got problems." He said as he came down.

Instantly transforming, Yue crossed his arms. "Then let us take this inside."

Retreating to Yukito's room, Yue and Touya waited to hear what Kero had to say.

"The dark force we felt yesterday wasn't our imagination." He said from the top of the dresser. "Something's after Sakura. And what ever it is can somehow block her from sensing it."

"What do you mean!?" Touya exclaimed. "What's after her!?"

"Just calm down and I'll tell ya!" Sparks flew between the two until ever-calm Yue came and separated them.

So, Kero told them what Sakura explained happened and to put it mildly, both Yue and Touya didn't take it well.

Narrowing his eyes, Yue asked, "With Clow-sama back in England, what enemy would be after Sakura?"

"Whoever he is better watch out cause I'm gonna kick his…" Touya was cut off by Kero's paw.

"Unfortunately, until it decides to show itself there's nothing we _can _do!" He berated the impatient youth.

"I say we go out and look for it before it tries again!" Touya countered.

Kero growled. "This ain't some elementary school kid you can just boss around like you did with the brat before! And don't think you're the only one who's worried for her!"

"It seems I'm the only one who's willing to _do_ something about it, you stupid stuffed animal!"

"Might I suggest we keep a close eye on Sakura at least until then?" Yue stepped between them once more. "If the force does plan to target Sakura, we must protect her as her guardians."

Surprisingly, both Touya and Kero agreed. Whatever came after Sakura would have to go through them first.

Pacing back and forth in her green room, Sakura tried to calm her nerves before they started the next scene.

Tomoyo stood by her friend trying to calm her down. "I don't really think you have much to worry about. The scene you're worried about is only going to happen tomorrow."

"But then he has to _kiss_ me!" Sakura protested. "Do you know what that'll feel like?"

"Well no…"

"Neither do I! That's the problem!" Sakura stopped her pacing and looked down at the ground sadly. "I want my first kiss to be warm and full of love. If Syaoran-kun kisses me now it'll be cold because there won't be any feelings behind it."

Tomoyo was about to say something when Naoko came running in with a smile. "Your scene's up Sakura-chan!"

"Hai!" Sakura put on a fake smile and followed her friend outside.

Everything on the stage was set up for the scene following the dancing. Since Sakura and Syaoran had already played this scene for real, it was decided that only the extras needed a little more practice with their positions.

This next scene consisted of Sakura standing on a balcony, Syaoran being called away during the masquerade party by his friends, thinking about the war and her dreams of peace.

Walking up the stairs, Sakura stood just out of sight until Naoko gave her the cue.

"Okay! Action!" The young director shouted.

Looking sad was easy for Sakura, so she strode up the stairs and sighed, leaning against the wooden balcony. "Is it strange to love a man I just met? Would it be folly of me to think of myself instead of this pointless war?" She questioned herself.

"Not at all. An angel such as you should not worry yourself with the greed of mankind." Syaoran entered from stage left and smiled up at the princess.

"It's you!" Sakura exclaimed, recognizing the man with whom she'd danced the night away. "I thought you had been called away."

Bowing in respect, Syaoran replied. "My responsibilities might've called me away, but my heart wishes to be with you, fair lady. I merely wanted to bid you a proper goodnight."

"I must admit I'm glad to have gotten to see you one last time." Sakura's heart beat faster and faster as she remembered Syaoran's pain stricken face before Void took him away from her forever. "With the frontlines coming so close, I fear for your safety. The ishii that everyone seeks belongs to no one and should be destroyed."

"I promise to come back to you and should I come across that which everyone seeks, I will shatter it in your name." Syaoran bowed again.

"Then be safe, for the guard is sure to know of your presence. Make haste!"

"Until we meet again then." Ducking behind a bush, Syaoran exited the stage.

"May the fortunes above grant you the protection of the gods." Sakura said, then exited center stage.

The next scene they practiced was the same scene that had been interrupted when the Void Card had attacked, but thankfully it seemed everyone played it off as a freak earthquake.

Sakura sat on a bench underneath a gazebo, with Syaoran standing besides her. Both of their masks were off and Sakura had just been told Syaoran's true identity.

"I can't believe that the prince of the neighboring magic country we're raging war with is, of all people, you!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Kneeling down next to her Syaoran gave his next lines. "Please, princess, do not cry. A smile looks more beautiful on you than anyone else. Forgive me if I sadden you. But, I cannot stop these feelings. I..." He paused. "I'm…I'm in love with you."

_I…I'm in love with you!_

_His words, they're the same as back then…_ Sakura immediately teared up. "I…I can't respond to your feelings!"

"Do you hate me?" Asked Prince Syaoran.

"No! Not at all…" Sakura recited her lines off mechanically. "I…I…" _This happened so many times before, I never got to tell him even then…_ "No! I can't say it!" Running over to him she knelt before him and cupped her hands over his. "I beg of you! Forget everything about me…from your heart." Then she quickly took off towards the exit.

"Princess!" Syaoran called out.

"You need go no further Princess!" A new voice entered the scene.

Turning around, Sakura looked at the new comer with dread. Not just because the scene demanded it, but something was very wrong with this boy. Her senses immediately picked up the dark power surrounding him. "Teruriko-san?"

"Yes, is it I and I have come with none other than the ishii you seek!" The boy had short black hair and was wearing the outfit of a soldier. This character was close to the royal family and it was no secret that he sought the princess' hand in marriage. But if one knew that, they also knew she did not in fact love him in return.

Taking the glowing green and blue orb from behind his back, Teruriko presented it to both. "Though I have seen you commit a treachery, I will grant you clemency if you agree to marry me."

"What!?" She exclaimed. "The ishii is a power mankind was never meant to possess and should be destroyed!"

"With this power we will annihilate our enemies!" Then he looked at Syaoran and smirked smugly, his eyes flashing red for a moment, aggravating the warrior further. "Even their young and brash prince."

"I will not agree to such terms, even if you do tell my father!" Sakura said defiantly.

"I think you heard the lady." Syaoran took out his prop sword. "Leave here at once."

The light inside the orb began to glow and Teruriko took out his own weapon. That which was supposed to be a prop was now made of real metal with real edges. "The power of the ishii shall destroy you!" Placing the orb in his pocket, Teruriko charged in towards Syaoran, eyes blazing.

Sakura quickly moved out of the way, noticing the difference in weaponry. "Syaoran-kun!" She exclaimed.

Off stage, Naoko and the rest of the class frowned. "Um…am I missing a page?"

Tomoyo though was already out and filming the scene. "Something's not right out there."

Syaoran's prop sword was easily cut in half by the boy's real sword and he had to duck out of the way to avoid being sliced himself.

"You will die here!" Teruriko shouted.

Thinking fast, Syaoran pulled out his key and transformed it into the Li Clan sword. Raising it up, he quickly blocked the next overhead swing of his opponent. "You cannot defeat me." Teruriko whispered as they crossed swords. "And the cherry blossom will be the next to fall."

Gasping, Syaoran kicked Teruriko off him. "Over my dead body!" Coming back more fiercely than before, Syaoran quickly won the upper hand. He hadn't been deemed the Chosen One for nothing.

When Teruriko came in again, Syaoran blocked the initial attack and following up with a spiral motion of the blade, managed to get his opponent off balance. Bringing the sword in an upper horizontal slash, Syaoran knocked Teruriko's sword clear out of his hands.

It went flying back into one of the stage curtains, cutting through it with ease before embedding itself into the wooden floor.

Gasping, the class finally realized that they weren't using prop swords.

"Tomoyo-chan! Get them out of here!" Sakura commanded.

"Right!" Tomoyo started pushing her fellow students out the auditorium door.

Shoulder rushing Teruriko in the chest, Syaoran managed to ram him into the ground and pin him with one arm. "Who are you!?" He demanded, holding his own sword to the boy's neck.

"Wait Syaoran-kun! That's not really him!" Sakura exclaimed, calling out her staff. "Light Card! Reveal his true form!" Sakura hit the card dead center and the physical manifestation of Light came whirling in towards the dueling boys.

As Light wrapped around them, both boys cried out and Sakura gasped as she saw not only the boy playing Teruriko glow with a black aura, but also Syaoran!

Jumping clear of the card, Syaoran held his stomach as pain racked his body and forced open his eyes to see Teruriko's form change into that of the Mirror Card!

"Mirror!?" Sakura couldn't believe it. "What are you doing!?" She demanded.

_I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself._ It said sadly, changing back into its card form. Slowly, Sakura saw the dark aura fade away and she was able to pick it up.

Running back over to Syaoran, Sakura knelt next to him. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" He snapped, angry and afraid about what had just transpired.

Just then, Tomoyo came running back, determined to stick by her friends. "Sakura-chan! Li-kun!" Seeing everything was finished, she ran up on stage. "What happened!?"

"I don't know, but Teruriko was actually the Mirror Card." Sakura held up the magical card.

Nodding, Tomoyo replied. "The boy who was supposed to play him was found unconscious in the janitor's closet!" Looking over she saw Syaoran start to walk away. "What are we going to do about the rest of the class? They'll be wanting to know how Teruriko's double was here instead of him."

Taking out the Shield and Erase, Sakura said, "I'll handle it." Throwing the cards forward, Sakura hit both with her star staff. "Erase Card! Erase everyone's memory who was here for the last half hour! Shield! Protect the three of us from the power of Erase!"

Shield's see through barrier surrounded the three students as Shield's true form began waving her blanket, systematically erasing the other children's memories so no one would know what happened here.

After some time, the children began coming back to the auditorium. Along with them was the real student playing Teruriko.

"Li-kun, where do you think you're going? We still have rehearsal!" Naoko called out as Syaoran walked away, still hunched over from the effects of Light.

"I'm not feeling well. I'm going home to rest." He said, his voice ragged.

"But the play's tomorrow!" Naoko protested, but he was already gone.

Frowning, Sakura said nothing. _Why would I see such a dark aura around him? Was it just my imagination? But then why did Light hurt him as well?_

There were too many questions for the Card Mistress to answer, so she shook her head and returned her attention to her classmates. She would have to visit Syaoran later, as much as she didn't want to. Somehow she knew something else much bigger was going on here.


	4. Bonds of Friendship

Waning Hope: Chapter 4

Bonds of Friendship

"So…how are you doing?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. With all the preparations for the play, she had been unable to catch up with Sakura as much as she would like. The last thing she heard from her friend was that she'd run into Syaoran outside of school and something about it seemed odd to Sakura but she didn't know why.

"I've been okay. Thankfully I think this play has kept everyone busy." _But it's kept me from talking to Syaoran about yesterday._ She silently added to herself.

"Well I finished with Syaoran's outfit, he asked me to patch it up for him. I was going to drop it off before heading to the school. I have to head in earlier than everyone else, otherwise I'd offer you a ride, Sakura-chan."

"No no, it's okay. Actually, you think I could come by and pick up the outfit to take to him for you?" She asked.

Tomoyo blinked in surprise. Sakura actually _wanted_ to see Li-kun? It was a moment before she noticed she hadn't responded. "Of course! I'll be here until 6pm ok?"

"Ok, I'll head over now then." Sakura said goodbye and began packing her things. "I'm leaving Kero-chan! Don't eat all the candies in the kitchen! They're Father's!"

The guardian flew up and crossed his arms. "What are you talking about? I'm going with you to see the play!"

"But you saw it last time. It's just the same as then." Sakura wondered why kero would even be interested in watching her again.

"Well I already told Tomoyo I'd meet her at the school so if you're leaving, I'll head with you." He dove into her bag before she could object and hoped she didn't ask anymore questions. Yue, Touya, and himself were worried the dark force would try something again and agreed to all go to the play and watch over their mistress. (Or in Touya's case, his little sister.)

Sakura frowned, but was too busy thinking about how she'd talk to Syaoran and grabbed her bag before heading out.

Meiling heard the knock at the door and knew instantly who it was. Tomoyo had already called to warn her and the cousin was only happy to leave to two alone to sort things out. Opening the door, she practically dragged Sakura in with a greeting. "It's so nice of you to stop by!" Sakura, of course, called ahead of time so as to make sure Syaoran was indeed home when she came. "Syaoran is in his room, so go right on in. I'm taking Wei to buy a new camera so he can take lots of pictures tonight. Just lock the door when you're done. Come on Wei!"

The butler bowed respectfully, which Sakura returned, and headed out with the energetic girl.

Sakura placed her bag down, Kero having decided to stick with Tomoyo as she headed to the school early, and walked down the hall towards the warrior's room. She held the outfit tighter and tighter with each step, the entire apartment filled with his scent and his sense. She hadn't been in here many times but especially not after discovering her true feelings for the Li descendant.

Her heart pounded and she was unsure if she'd be able to confront him with as much confidence as she planned for. Coming to his door and knocked softly and swallowed hard before saying, "Syaoran-kun, it's Sakura. I brought your outfit from Tomoyo." When she heard no response, she frowned and gently pushed the door open.

Inside she saw Syaoran lying on his side, seemingly asleep. Smiling at the peacefulness of the scene, she crept in and immediately noticed the color of the walls were a deep forest green, unlike the off white of the rest of the house. She placed his outfit on the dresser and noticed a picture in a wooden frame on top of the dresser.

She recognized the picture as being when Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and herself had gone to the teddy bear convention. She didn't remember him taking this particular picture, so somehow he must have snuck it in. She was standing smiling next to one of the biggest bears she'd ever seen. She had so much fun that day. Eriol was quite the character, but now she knew it was because of his true identity. Still, it would always be a fond memory for her. Strange that Syaoran would risk taking such a picture and never tell her about it.

Suddenly, Syaoran moans and began to stir away. Panicking, Sakura jumped away and accidently hit the dresser, making the picture fall face down. Frowning, Syaoran jolted up and when he saw it was Sakura, rubbed his eyes sleepily. "W-what are you doing here, Sakura?"

Stuttering, Sakura reached for the outfit and handed it to the awakened teen. "I um, well Tomoyo had to go to the school, for the play, and I offered to bring this to you. Meiling let me in. I'm sorry for waking you." She bowed low in apology.

Smirking, Syaoran took the clothes. "Don't worry. You just startled me." Remembering the play was in just a few hours, Syaoran groaned and plopped back down on the bed.

Sakura frowned and rushed to his side. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" She reached forward to check for a fever, when Syaoran suddenly pushed her hand away.

"I'm fine!" He snapped.

Bringing back her hand gingerly, Sakura rubbed it not out of pain, but out of hurt. _Not only does he not know that he loves me, but now he hates me…_ Unknowing to her, four cards in her pocket glow black. "I-I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you tonight."

She turns around to leave, but Syaoran sat up and raised a hand. "Wait…don't go." She slows to a stop and hears him sigh. "I guess I haven't been feeling well lately. I wish I didn't have to do the play tonight, but there's no helping it. Everyone's put so much work into it, both times, they deserve to see the whole thing."

Gathering up what courage she had, Sakura turned back to face Syaoran. "About yesterday…what happened when I used Light. It freed Teruriko-san, but…"

"I'm not sure." He cut her off. "I don't know what happened." That was partially true, but deep down Syaoran knew something evil was inside him and that it hurt when Sakura used the Light card on him and their classmate. But he couldn't bring himself to believe that he was a threat to Sakura. Then again, the Card Mistress herself had practically said that she had to keep the truth from him. Was that why?

"Oh, well, I still have to get ready for the play myself. I'll meet you at school?" Sakura tilted her head.

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you there." When he heard the front door open and close, he threw his feet over the side of the bed and took another deep breath. Looking up he noticed his picture had been knocked over and reached to set it upright. When his fingers touched it, a jolt shook his body and he felt his heart begin to race once more. _What is it I'm feeling…?_

Looking more closely at the picture, he tries to remember when he took it.

FLASH!

All around Syaoran, the elevator he was in began to shake. Sakura was next to him and stood up happily. "It's moving!" But another jolt sent her wobbling towards one end of the elevator.

Syaoran saw the wall disappearing but couldn't believe it. He jumped up and raced towards her…

_I don't remember this…_

As Syaoran reached out for Sakura, her hand slipped back and she fell into the blackened abyss.

Her image falling played over and over again.

His heart felt like it was being squeezed within his chest.

She was gone…

And he couldn't save her.

FLASH!

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted towards the sealing, back in his room. His forehead was dripping with sweat and his hair clung to his head as he dropped to his hands and knees to try and steady himself.

"I…I was there, but why do I feel like I'm seeing it through someone else's eyes?" Taking a few moments to steady himself, Syaoran decided to take a shower and prepare for the play. No matter what was happening to him, he had to focus on his lines, or he'd mess up in front of everyone.

As people poured into the theatre, anxious to see the completed play, Yue and Keroberus stood atop the roof sensing and watching everything. They wouldn't take any risks with their mistress. Touya had decided he would remain inside in case Sakura needed immediate assistance. Grumbling, he wished there were less people coming from the plays because he was sensing emotions from all of them.

With each scene of the play, Sakura performed beautifully and managed to push away her worries about the last scene. She had to admit she was worried a problem would arise and people might end up getting hurt, so she kept her senses and her cards prepared.

Across the stage, Syaoran stood fighting the real Teruriko, swords crossed over the magical ishii that lay in his pocket. Sakura watched helplessly from the side, feigning worry and called out a ceasing to the fight. "Please stop this! No one should use the stone; it's too powerful! Please just destroy it!"

"I cannot allow my enemy to live! I will kill you!" Slashing the prop sword out of Syaoran's hands, the character Teruriko pulled his weapon back for the finishing blow, then Sakura rushed forward crying out Syaoran's name.

"Princess!" Syaoran called out.  
The audience gasped and she shook once to intensify the scene. The man before her froze and pulled his sword back, allowing Sakura to fall backwards 'wounded'. "I…princess why did you save him? Is it so hard to think of a life with me as your husband?"

Collapsing into Syaoran's arms, Sakura smile weakly. "I cannot pretend to love another…when my heart belongs to him…" Looking up she met Syaoran's gaze and the tears threatened to fall again.

"To forget you…would be death for me, Princess. Please do not leave me." Syaoran spoke his rehearsed lines.

"I will always be with you, my prince." Sakura close her eyes and fell limp. Happy she didn't have any more lines for a while she tried her best to simply keep from blushing in the warm arms of her true love.

Teruriko took out the magical stone and threw it against the floor angrily. "For this? To have mastered the power of the ishii and brought prosperity to our kingdom, what does it all mean without its fair princess?"

"She never cared about power. She only wanted peace between the kingdoms…as did we both." Syaoran recited in a shaky voice.

"I curse this abomination! No one else shall die in its name!" Raising his prop sword, Teruriko prepared to strike the stone when it began to glow and lifted to eye level by a cleverly placed string high above. "I don't believe it…"

"To have immortality, or reverse death for one…which do you choose?" The stone asked.

Syaoran remained silent and looked over at Teruriko.

The boy fell to his knees and looked at his hands, covered in the blood of his enemies. "Immortality? It would be a cursed life, stained in the blood of royalty." Looking up at the stone, he shouted. "Life! I choose life!"

"So it had been decided." The glow of the stone grew then faded away as Sakura's classmates brought it back up into the high curtains, depicting the destruction of the ishii itself.

"Princess?" Syaoran asked slowly.

Moaning, Sakura opened her eyes and winced as she raised her hand from where the wound had been dealt. "Have the gods blessed me?"

"Stay with her prince, I shall inform our king!" Teruriko stood up and raced off-stage.

"I'm so glad your okay!" Syaoran pulled her close and pretended to cry into her hair.

"The ishii?" She asked. Taking a deep breath from building stage fright, Sakura inhaled Syaoran's unique scent of autumn leaves. Gods how she missed him.

"It's gone, probably used that magical power in order to bring you from the land of the dead. But tell me, why? Why did you do it?" Syaoran asked as he pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"Because I…" _No, not now, we're almost through._ But it was too late, the tears fell and she tried not to think about the amusement park, the void, or of her fading Syaoran. "Because I love you."

"Princess…I love you too." Leaning down, Syaoran held his breath and prepared to finish the scene with the sweet kiss of a prince.

FLASH!

"Oh, what a beautiful princess. With my kiss, she is to be awoken - I swear to this sword. I will love this beautiful princess of the thorny forest for the rest of my life!"

_I've seen this before…_

"And now the kiss…" Sakura leaned forward and prepared to kiss Syaoran, as he closed his eyes in frightened anticipation.

FLASH!

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura screamed as the wind around the ferociously picked up, pulled her away from Syaoran's arms.

"Sakura!" Jumping to his feet, he reached for her but missed as she was flung through the ceiling, a giant hole being created from the funnel that formed. _Not again!_

Growling, he called out his sword and rushed backstage towards the stairs.

"What's going on!?"

"I don't think this is a part of the play anymore!"

Various comments ran through the audience but already Touya was rushing where he saw the brat run back stage. Syaoran threw open the doors leading to the roof and quickly slammed them shut with ofudas to seal them. Touya reached the door and pounded repeatedly. "Hey! You better open this door brat!"

"It's no use! We have to find another way up!" Tomoyo shouted from behind him. "There's no way I'm gonna miss a single moment!" As always her camcorder was clutched in her hand.

Growling, Touya rushed back down and hurried to find another opening.

Syaoran transformed his key and stood furiously against the dark force that would harm Sakura. Shock faltered his courage though when he saw both Windy and Watery binding their mistress in mid air by her hands and feet. Yue and Keroberus were by his sides instantly and upon seeing the dire situation, Yue erected his barrier protected all those around from being harmed. He had not been forced to use this ability since his battle with the card mistress. Hopefully this would prevent Tomoyo and Touya being involved as well. Unfortunately he knew it was only a temporary fix. Should Sakura be defeated here, his powers would wane and the barrier would fall allowing whoever was behind this to harm anyone they chose.

"Sakura! I'm coming, hang on!" Syaoran bolts forward, leading the charge with Yue and Keroberus, but below the ground explodes and Fiery and Earthy growl and hiss angrily at the intruders. "All four elements!?"

"And they're working together!" Kero exclaimed.

Yue narrowed his eyes and brought out his bow and arrow. Cards or no, they were harming Sakura. They were now the enemy. "How dare you stand against your mistress. Did you not swear fealty when she captured and converted you? What insanity has caused you to go back on your word?"

"It's my fault." Sakura smiles weakly. "I've been sad and the cards know this. They don't trust me anymore. Isn't that right, Kero?"

Keroberus was open-mouthed with shock. "You…you knew?"

"Well not really. But I could feel the change in their emotions. I was so concerned with myself, I think I ignored it. I neglected my duties and this is the punishment I have brought upon myself." Sakura admitted.

"No, that's not true!" Syaoran tried to convince her. "You are strong. Everyone has bad days, but when they do…Sakura its always you who are there for them. Now as your friends, it's our turn to be there for you! Daibouji-san, Meiling, Yue-san, Keroberus and even your brother…they are all worried about you because they care!"

"And what about you, Syaoran-kun? Why are you here?" She had tears in her eyes, but she still managed to look into those amber orbs. The Water and Windy card pained her arms and legs, she was cold in just her dress, and yet she didn't care. If she couldn't better herself and get passed this, she wasn't any good to anyone.

In his darkened world, the evil manipulator smiled. Now with the card mistress submitting to her depression, he could openly control more of the cards and speed up his release tenfold. Clow's descendant and her puny guardians would not be enough against the elements. He will be tortured trying to save his friend, and the card mistress would be forced to watch, helpless to change the course of the events.

"I-I'm your friend! You can't say that all the cards we've captured together hasn't meant something! I told you that I trust you and I want you to trust me. We'll get through this and then maybe after we'll talk. Whatever is hurting you, we'll fix it. I promise. Together."

"Together?" It's true that although his love had been erased, he was still by her side, trying to protect her. Maybe she could prevail and get back the real Syaoran. The one who still loved her. "Yeah, ok. I'll try." Closing her eyes, Sakura summoned her star key and focused her magic into the tiny trinket. "Release!" But nothing happened. The key dropped to her chest and remained dim. "W-what?"

"The darkness in her heart has reached the point that she can no longer convert the key." Keroberus said, his unspoken fear becoming a reality.

Growling, Syaoran rushed forward again, having to dodge multiple counterstrikes from both Earthy and Fiery before he was roughly slammed back into the rooftop's access door. "W-why? Why would you betray Sakura?"

"We have not betrayed her, Descendant of Clow." Being an elemental, Earthy spoke calmly but her voice carried much strength.

"We are protecting her from that which threatens her." Fiery added, one fireball formed in her hand while she pointed accusingly at Syaoran with the other.

"Explain yourself." Yue commanded.

Smirking, Earthy and Fiery glowed and in front of Sakura Light was summoned from her card and looked sadly upon Syaoran. Then closing her eyes, she glowed brightly, showering only him with her luminescence.

Syaoran clutched his body fiercely and though he was fighting it, he cried out as pain racked his body even worse than in the auditorium. It was like a part inside of him was trying to explode.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried out.

"What's going on!?" Keroberus watched but couldn't believe his eyes.

"Please, stop! Everyone stop hurting him!" Sakura begged. Her cards could not hear her and therefore continued their combined assault. Off to the side, she saw Dark cowering from the power of its other half. "Dark, please, save Syaoran-kun!"

Dark looked up and said, "Unless you can find the courage to stand up to your destiny, Card Mistress, you will not grow strong. You will become weak and therefore we will become weak."

Sakura looked back at Syaoran-kun and tried to think of a way to save him. The more he was assaulted, the more Sakura could see a strange shadow rise up from his back, like a possessive demon. There had been one other time when she feared he was going to get hurt. It was when Eriol-kun had controlled Syaoran with strings and made him attack her. He begged to have her run away, so that he wouldn't slice her as well, but she wouldn't leave him. Instead Syaoran used a water ofuda to reveal the hidden strings which she promptly cut, saving him. She had been scared, but being with him brought her courage.

_Yes, he is my courage. He is my strength when I have none._ She saw him crying out below and knew it was her time to be courageous for him. "I will be strong! I will save my friends!" Pulling her arms closing to her body, she could fell Windy and Watery strain to keep their hold on her. "F-fly!" Wings appeared from her back and with one flap she broke free from her bonds. Maneuvering away from them, she looked down upon the Dark Card. "Dark, I command you to stop Light and save Syaoran-kun!"

This time Dark nodded and enveloped Light much like Shadow had to the lightning beast. The pain causing brightness ceased and Syaoran collapsed to his knees, shaken but alive.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura dove down to his side and helped him to his feet. Light and Dark reverted to their card forms. "You stay out of this one. Kero, Yue and I will…"

"No, I'm staying here." He interrupted.

Her eyes went wide. "But Syaoran-kun, you're injured and…"

"And I'm not going anywhere as long as the cards intend to harm you. Now let's subdue them and get to our important talk." Syaoran held his Li Clan Sword with renewed confidence and gathered as much strength as he could. "That's my goal, Sakura. What's yours?"

Sakura hesitated a moment, but nodded and turned towards the traitorous elements. "Kero-chan, take Syaoran and go after Watery. Yue-san handle Earthy."

"Right!" They all said and took their positions. At a time like this, Kero wouldn't argue about the brat riding him until after the battle. Together the two rose into the air and faced off with Watery. Yue released his arrows into Earthy and her rocky pillars crumbled into rocks.

_I don't have Windy or Water to stop Fiery, so what else can I use?_ Thinking of an idea, Sakura pulled out two cards and held up her key. "Release!" This time the key transformed and the card mistress release the sealed forces upon Fiery. "Rain! Loop! Create a water funnel around Fiery! Subdue her now!"

Rain began drizzling lightly, but when loop began to twirl madly, it became a tight tornado that wrapped around Fiery negating all her attacks. When Syaoran was close enough, he raised his sword up and called out, "Raiden Shorai!" Lightning lanced forward and Watery was on the ground writhing in pain. Seeing three of the elements subdued, Sakura brought up her wand. "Return to thy true form, Sakura Cards!"

Next it was four against one as Windy was the last one left. Sakura could see the same strange aura that she'd seen in Syaoran enveloping Windy, but it strangely disappeared and Windy reverted back into a card on its own, floating to Sakura's hand. _I'm sorry._

"I…did it." Sakura breathed.

"We all knew you could." Keroberus said as he and the brat touched down. Syaoran smiled in Sakura's direction and for the first time since Void's Capture, Sakura smiled back.

"Now how to explain the hole in the ceiling to everyone downstairs." Keroberus added comically. Things were almost back to normal.

The Dark One smirked. Had he stayed connected to Windy any longer, the card mistress might have discovered him. If he had learned anything, it was patience.

_Many eons ago, when the great Clow-sama still walked amongst the land of the living, he had created a card, a dark card that would set the balance between his other 52 cards of light._

_Another of his kind, a magician with the ability to harness elements and use them on whim was named Heishin. He despised Clow. Everyone else in the Magician's Council thought he was the best of his time, but no one ever mentioned Heinshin. _

Although the research into dark magic was looked down upon, even the council had to see its potential. If one could harness it, they would be even more powerful than those who used pure light magic.

_Now Clow had done it before him and it was unforgivable. "That card will be mine." Heinshin said as he maneuvered away from the window. "If not today, then someday. I will show its true power to everyone, even you Clow." So that night he performed a spell that would connect his life force to that of the dark card – now titled Void, a connection so small Clow would never notice it._

_But what he hadn't counted on was the Magic Council condemning him for his research, deeming him too dangerous to be allowed to remain free. So they locked him away and all this time he had sat in wait. Hoping that with his small connection to the Void Card, he would be able to gather dark energy and break free._

_Once the Void Card had broken free of Clow's barrier underneath his house, Heinshin influenced the card just enough to gather any remains of Clow's magic so that he may convert it and get stronger. What he hadn't counted on was Clow's actual descendent being there to witness it._

_Now, instead of being connected to the Void Card, he was connected to the Clow descendant himself. Without love in his heart, he was much easier to control._

_But not now. He didn't have enough energy stored away to take over the young boy. Not yet anyway. For now he would just sit and watch. After so many eons, what was a few more weeks?_


End file.
